Volverte Amar
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Otro Song fic de FFVII, espero les guste, la pareja es Vincent y Lucrecia, lean por favor y dejen Reviews, espero que les guste el resumen completo, esta dentro del fic.


**Volverte Amar**

**(Artista Alejandra Guzmán)**

**(Autora de Song fic Aislim)**

_**Resumen: **Una vez mas la paz regresa al planeta, los caídos que aprendieron de sus errores se les da una nueva oportunidad de vivir, entre ellos la científica de Shinra, Lucrecia, quien regresa a la vida para encontrarse con todos los que ella había considerado amigos, sin saber que se encontraría con Vincent Valentine, el joven ex Turk quien aun la ama._

_**Rango: **Para Todas Las Edades._

_**Genero: **Romance y Drama_

_**Pareja: **LucreciaxVincent, VincentxLucrecia._

Una luz intensa recorre el planeta, levantando a los inocentes caídos de su largo sueño y aquellos que también aprendieron de sus errores también era revivido, la luz llega a una cascada y entra a la cueva de esta, dentro había un altar donde descansaba, una mujer vestida de blanco, con una cola de caballo, tenia las manos cruzadas en el pecho y en su rostro reflejaba tristeza. Poco tiempo después la luz llego a ella quebrado su prisión de cristal donde la joven descansaba, envolviéndola sutilmente para después darle nuevamente vida.

Aquella mujer cae suavemente al piso de pie, abre los ojos y mira el interior de la cueva, eso la confunde y se lleva la mano al rostro.

-¿Qué significa esto?-. Se pregunta para ella misma en tono de confusión.-Se supone que yo ya estoy muerta-. Se pone la mano en el pecho y siente el palpitar de su corazón, ella levanta la mirada y aun brillado por aquella luz, comenzó a caminar para abandonar el lugar que antes fue su descanso.

Camino por un largo rato, llegando al lugar donde en vida hace mucho tiempo había trabajado con un científico loco el cual le truco sus sueños y la separo de su verdadero amor.

-Todo igual-. Susurra en melancolía.-Me pregunto… ¿si él sigue vivo?-. Voltea su mirada al cielo.

Pasaron largos días y ella seguía caminado en busca de los que antes de caer en ese sueño, había conocido y de los cuales les había agarrado cariño, auque claro también les agarro cariños nuevos amigos después de su muerte ya que con su alma les hablaba. Después de mucho caminar llega al bart de Tifa "**Séptimo Cielo" **ahí se da cuenta de que ella no fue la única que revivió si no también aquella chica Creta de Nombre Aerith, también se pudo dar cuenta que Yazoo, Kadaj, Lozz, había revivido y busco antes de entrar con la mirada a su hijo Sephiroth, pero se entristece a no verlo ahí, eso significa que él sigue….

-Muerto-. Susurra la joven llevándose las manos a los ojos llorado en silencio.-Mi pobre hijo, cuando debiste de haber sufrido-. Unas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

Ella se sienta en la entrada de lugar llorado silenciosamente, en es momento sin que ella se de cuenta un hombre de cabello largo, ojos rojo rubíes, capa roja y ropas de cuero iba caminado para reunirse con los que estaban adentro del lugar. Aquel hombre al ver a la mujer que estaba llorado en la entrada del lugar, sintió algo extraño, ya que sabia de quien se trataba pero no esperaba verla tan pronto y eso dio dicha a su corazón ya que aun la amaba. Aquel hombre se acerca a la mujer.

-¿Lucrecia?-. La llama interrogante pero suavemente.- ¿Eres tu?-.

Lucrecia escucha aquella voz y levanta la mirada a ver a Vincent, esta lo abraza.-Vincent-. Solloza.-Deseaba verte-.

Vincent siente aquel abrazo y suavemente rodea a Lucrecia entre sus brazos.-Tranquila, ahora estas aquí conmigo-. Susurra de forma tranquilizadora.

De ahí comenzó una nueva vida, Lucrecia hizo amistad con los amigos de Vincent, todos la recibieron como una compañera mas en el equipo todo era muy hermoso, Lucrecia volvió a sonríe desde que todos la trataron como una amiga mas, ella se ahora sentía una gran dicha en el corazón pero un día………..

-Lucrecia-. Le llama Vincent suavemente al acercarse a la científica.-¿Puedo hablar contigo?.

-¿Ehh?-. Lucrecia mira Vincent a los ojos.-Claro que si-.

Lucrecia y Vincent fuero a un lugar alejado para poder hablar a solas, una vez que se alejaron, Vincent se acerca a Lucrecia y le toma de las manos.

-Lucrecia-. Susurra.-Aun no eh olvidado todo lo que siento por ti-.

Lucrecia se queda en shock por aquellas palabras, pero no sabia que hacer, recuerda todo lo que paso anteriormente y suspira, soltándose de Vincent.- Lo siento pero no puedo-. Susurra y le da la espalda.-No puedo, PERDONAME-. Se pone las manos en el rostro y se aleja unos metros de él.-Pero nunca podré estar a tu lado-. Suspira.-Cuando una relación se marchita es imposible que puedo florecer de nuevo-. Después de decir eso ella se va de ahí, dejando a Vincent solo.

_Voy de prisa, siempre en contra del reloj,  
Todo lo que viví nunca fue para mi,  
Y aunque duele aceptarlo es así,   
Tonterías, nos separan a los dos. _

Lucrecia corría mientras dejaba rastros de lagrimas a correr, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.-Siempre estaré contra el reloj, contra el tiempo pero nunca podré estar a tu lado, por que lo que eh vivido nunca fue para mi, me duele aceptarlo pero así es, estupidaz tonterías que nos separan no se, si podrás perdonarme-. Dice para si misma mientras seguía corriendo perdiéndose en la distancia.__

Una historia sin fin, se vuelve a repetir,  
Y es que se que soy parte de ti,  
Porque después, de tu amor ya no hay nada,  
Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada. 

Nuevamente esa historia sin fin se repite, Lucrecia siempre que podía se alejaba de Vincent pero ella, sabia y sabrá que siempre será parte de Vincent y que después del amor de él ya no habría nada, siempre sentía miedo cuando lo miraba a los ojos. Eso la tenia muy angustiada por que nunca podría sacarlo de sus pensamientos pero sabia que por el pasado, por que la relación se marchito nunca mas podría con él ya que por lo que paso, no podría amarlo como antes lo había amado.__

Porque, siempre caigo rendida cuando tú me llamas,  
Porque, siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar,   
Eres para mi, desde que te vi, no te dejo de pensar,  
Y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte a amar. 

Pero por mas que ella luchara para alejarse de Vincent, siempre que él la llamaba, Lucrecia no podría mas que caer rendida al llamado de aquel joven, todos los días, todas las horas y a cada minuto ella volvía a extrañarlo y eso era que Vincent era para ella, desde que lo vio por primera vez, ella no lo había olvidado y siempre pensaba en él pero lo que mas temía Lucrecia era en volver amar a Vincent Valentine. Todas las noches eso le quitaba el sueño y miraba las estrellas.

-¿Hasta cuando?-. Se pregunta para ella misma.-Por que no puedo olvidarme de ti, por que siempre te tengo presente-. Se deja caer contra la cama y llora en silencio.-Pero sabes Vincent que lo nuestro no puede ser-. Oculta su rostro entre las almohadas.__

Volvería, apostar por este amor,  
A perder la razón eres tú la ilusión,  
Que atrapa mi corazón,  
Porque después de tu amor, ya no hay nada,  
Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada. 

Como todos los días, desde que ella regreso a la vida, fui a caminar por ahí sola y pensar en lo que siempre tenia su corazón, ella seria capas de apostar por el amor que le tenia a Vincent a perder su razón ya que el exTuck siempre será su ilusión, la cual tiene atrapado su corazón y después del amor de Vincent no había nada, solo quedaría la nada ya que sin él no podía ser feliz pero él y ella sabia que su relación se había marchitado y no había vuelta atrás auque eso signifique un destino doloroso, lejos uno del otro y su amor solo era una simple ilusión la cual nunca se podría cumplir. Y lo peor es que Lucrecia reconocía el miedo en la mirada de Vincent pero, no sabía que decir, solo le daría ahora amor de amiga y nada más.

-Lucrecia-. Le llama la joven creta Aerith al sentarse a su lado.-No estés triste-. Susurra tratando de consolarla.-Si lo amas ve con él, no te castigues así-.

Lucrecia levanta la mirada y abraza a Aerith.-Es que no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón y mis pensamientos-. Dice eso sollozando mientras buscaba consuelo en su nueva amiga.

Aerith se quedo ese día con Lucrecia para consolarla y darle ánimos, no le gustaba verla sufrir pero no sabia que hacer, no sabia que palabras decirle a su amiga por primera vez en la vida, la creta no tenia palabras de aliento si no lindos consuelos.__

Porque, siempre caigo rendida cuando tú me llamas,  
Porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar,  
Eres para mi, desde que te vi, no te dejo de pensar,  
Y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte a amar. 

Pero todos los días siempre eran lo mismo, Vincent cuando buscaba a Lucrecia para hablar con ella, ella no se podía resistir y caía rendida al llamado del exturk, cuando se alejaban cada quien por su lado ella lo volvía a extrañar y Lucrecia tenia muy presente que desde que vio a Vincent por primera vez nunca podría dejar de pensar en el auque ella intentara toda la vida no lo podría olvidar. Pero lo que mas temía era a volver a amarlo ese era un gran temor que reinaba en su corazón ya que desde ya hace mucho tiempo su amor se había marchitado.__

Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tú me llamas,  
Porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar,   
Eres para mí, desde que te vi, no te dejo de pensar.  
Y es que tengo tanto miedo, 

Por mas que intentara no podría decirle no a Vincent cuando este la buscaba para platicar un rato y ella era consiente que siempre a cada día, a cada hora y a cada minuto, siempre los extrañaría, y eso era que Vincent para ella fue desde que lo vio y que nunca podría dejar de pensar en eso pero su mayor temor y la razón de que ella lo alejara de él era algo mas profundo y ahora no podía permitirse sentir eso de nuevo ya que después de tanto sufrimiento, por que ella sabia bien la razón y esa era…

_  
Tengo tanto, tanto miedo de volverte a amar._

…Miedo, tenia mucho pero mucho miedo a amarlo de nuevo y eso siempre la iba a perseguir auque intente superarlo pero pase lo que pase Lucrecia ya había tomado la decisión y era ser solo la amiga de Vincent.

-Solo seré tu amiga-. Susurra bajado el rostro.-Perdón-.

-No tienes por que pedir perdón-. Dice Vincent al abrazarla.-Supuse que no se podría volver a lograr lo que alguna vez sentimos-. La acaricia suavemente sin soltarla.

"_**Nunca mas podré amarte como alguna vez te ame, por que cuando una relación se marchita es imposible que florezca de nuevo, ahora solo seré tu amiga y caminare contigo por el mundo solo como una amiga mas en tu vida"**_

_**Lucrecia Crescent**_

**Fin**

_Notas de la Autora: Hola espero que les guste este song fic y a mi amiga Lucrecia te dedico este song fic espero que te guste , nos leemos amiga._


End file.
